


Heaven

by beautywind



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game), 血源詛咒
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 20:02:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20297164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautywind/pseuds/beautywind
Summary: 於是外鄉人跟阿爾在雪地來了一炮。小樂的插圖請往這走





	Heaven

「啊、哈啊......好痛、我要殺了你......嗚！」該隱赫斯特城堡外傳來壓抑又屈辱的哭聲，曾經包得連一絲頸部肌膚都不得見的金髮男人此時裸身躺在沾滿血跡的衣物上，那個對他而言十分神聖、看在外鄉人眼中卻是愚蠢至極的金色頭盔被扔在不遠處，而對他做出這一切的人正抬高他的腿，用骯髒的東西往他體內進出。

為什麼要對他做這種事？難道是女王的走狗嗎？血族難道他還有遺漏的？阿爾奮力扭動想解開被束在身後的雙手，無奈對方也早就知道他的能耐，纏了好幾圈、除了手腕破皮以外，逃脫並無實質意義的進展。

覆在他身上的是只露出一對雙眼的獵人。

他聽說過的，有些不要臉的獵人會自甘墮落、放棄追求崇高使命的機會、轉而跟污穢的血族共舞，但眼前這人是給他邀請函的人，如果是血族的走狗又怎會任他殺了自己擁戴的女王？

阿爾的思緒非常紊亂，當外鄉人撞擊到他體內某一點時，他本來稍微聚集起來的一些想法又瞬間潰散，就像是遇到海嘯的沙堡一樣、不堪一擊。

他從未歷經過這些，身體非常滾燙、不是因為練功，也並非戰鬥、更非勝利嗜血帶給他的喜悅，外鄉人就像是對他使用了不知名的符文一樣，讓他感受極度屈辱的同時、靈魂卻也為這未知的快感震顫不已，明明就是赤身躺在雪地中，阿爾卻一點也感覺不到寒冷，人體有這麼溫暖嗎？

「......你清醒點了嗎？」外鄉人伸手觸摸金髮男人的臉頰，對方頭髮上方才因為戰鬥扭打時沾上的雪塊早已半融，溼潤的金髮黏在高貴騎士的額間看上去更加誘人，他忍不住彎下腰來親吻男人的額頭，此舉同時讓他得以更加深入男人的體內，那看似永遠堅強的男人似乎承受不了那麼多，原本清明一些的藍眸更加渙散，接著阿爾哭了出來，就像個孩子一樣喊著：「老師、老師您在哪裡？我好熱、好怕......」

「你的老師不在了，但我一直會在......阿爾，我保證。」似乎一點也不介意身下清醒不到數秒的男人又陷入瘋癲，外鄉人只是喃喃許下保證後，拉下自己的面罩、吻上他日思夜想的紅唇。

遠處的燈籠正微弱的發出光芒。

陷入狂亂的阿爾一開始就像受傷被逼到角落的動物，張口就想咬觸碰他的男人，但外鄉人似乎早料到他會這麼做，快一步扣住對方的顴骨不讓阿爾得逞，同時也深深頂入對方體內減弱男人的抵抗，當對方終於示弱嗚咽出聲時，獵人才嘗試放開對方的臉頰，阿爾並沒有再咬他，只是舌頭稍微吐出來像小狗一樣喘氣，這樣無意識簡直可以視為誘惑的舉動讓外鄉人雙手扣住男人的髖骨用力插入，逼得阿爾發出一聲尖叫，參雜了歡愉與自尊碎裂的痛楚，噗滋噗滋的水聲與囊袋拍響臀肉的聲音此起彼落，金髮騎士最後似乎是承受不住了，直喊著：「快點住手、停下來，為什麼要做這種事、嗚嗯......哈啊！」

語氣像是回到初次見面時那樣溫潤有禮的樣子，外鄉人喜出望外卻一時間答不上來，他到底為什麼要這麼做？傷害一個曾經給他火紙的好人？不，他不是那樣的人，但如果不想傷害對方，為什麼又要給阿爾邀請函，結果讓曾經一個那樣美好、在亞南此等瘋狂之地算得上一盞希望之光的男人壞滅了？

可能是因為阿爾的眼光是那樣純淨，那樣單純的追求某個事物，而他以為給了阿爾想要的，事情也許會變好，對方的語氣裡不會再帶有遺憾，如果放下了有負於恩師的執念，也許他就能看見對方的笑容。

但這一切被自己搞砸了。外鄉人遺憾的皺起眉頭，說了這些，也許阿爾也不會記得，但他還是忍不住開口，講出最簡單的那句話：「因為你是我在這裡遇過最美好的事物，而我喜歡這樣的你。」

如果是以前，對方滿腦子都只有恩師遺志未了這件事盤據，肯定連他這種話都不會想聽的，但現在迦留斯、污穢的血族已都不在，只剩他們了，所以要重複幾次都沒關係，外鄉人一邊這樣想著，一邊在對方震驚之餘將自己的熱情全數灌入阿爾的體內，逼得對方無法細思太多、跟著他一同抵達高潮。

唯有此時此刻，他們這樣滿手鮮血的人才能到天堂吧，如果真的有那種地方的話。

完

後記：

莫名其妙跟小樂換糧的結果，本來只有600字的！莫名其妙就被要求在雪地把他幹死，小樂真的沒節操。

但好香啊！獵人x阿爾真的好棒！有機會還想再寫他們！有機會想自己玩嗚嗚，可是好難！

[小樂的插圖請往這走，爆炸香！](https://www.plurk.com/p/ngam7v)

By舞飛音


End file.
